


~Sleepy Texts, Twitter & Tumblr~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Cockles- Relationship
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Except for their wives of course, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I like writing plot, Jensen and Misha are exclusive, Jensen's POV, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Masturbation, No threesomes or foursomes, Pining, Pining Jensen, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Swearing, They love and respect each other so much, Use of vibrator, birthday fanfic kinda, happy birthday misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen shouldn't be allowed near a cell phone when he is tired, sleepy, drunk and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Sleepy Texts, Twitter & Tumblr~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello honey bees! 
> 
> Before you start reading this fanfic, I want to point out a few things:  
> 1) This is my first ever fanfic for any fandom.  
> 2) Also my first time writing smut (sorry if it isn't good).  
> 3) I didn't have a beta so I am sorry for all the mistakes. I tried my best to proofread it to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> With that information in mind, I hope you enjoy this story. I spend hours writing it and fixing it around, so try not to be too harsh with me please. 
> 
> Much love and gratitude for taking some of your precious time to read it. Kudos and comments are always welcome. I am looking forward to reading your feedback! 
> 
> *A special mention for Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala for all her help. Thank you so much dear!

 

Jensen was somewhat drunk, sleepy and tired. It had been a good day, a happy day. His brother Josh and his family as well as Jared and his family had been over to his house. Some of Danneel’s and his other friends have been visiting as well. The weather had been perfect, like it always was in Austin, except when it reached high 90’s. They had a BBQ; he has always enjoyed barbequing and entertaining, especially people who were so dear to him. Moving from L.A to Austin had been a long time coming but he couldn’t avoid having mixed feelings about it. He loved his parents, and his state, the nice people always with a smile on their faces and warm hellos and, living close to his brother and his family. Also having Jared, one of his best friends and his family practically within walking distance was a big plus. But he missed his friends in L.A and even though the city was always swarming with paparazzi and privacy was practically null; he still liked the lively and charming city.

He misses a particular family very much; a family made up of interesting people and so much heart. He misses a little boy who peed on his precious flowers, a sweet little girl with an particular imagination, a lovely, open minded and intelligent woman with the most relaxed attitude he has ever seen and he especially misses a very handsome, charming, sweet, and kind, almost 41 years old (in a few hours) Misha Collins who knocked his perfectly controlled world off its axis on that first day of meeting him on the set of Supernatural Season 4. It has been seven years since the faithful day he met Misha on set. No one has threw him off and caused such a strong impression on him at first sight than Misha.

He thought Misha was so weird with his dorky sweaters and how serious he took the choices he made for his character Castiel. He remembers thinking it was strange and interesting how Misha made choices for Castiel. It took time for him and Jared to get used to Misha and his special personality. He feels bad sometimes for the way he treated him at first. He was a bit of a jerk at the beginning because he thought that Castiel wasn’t going to be a recurring character; so he didn’t bother getting to know Misha or remember his name for that matter. Boy was he wrong; Castiel was such a liked character. Many viewers turning in to watch the show just because of him and Misha was even more liked. His fans are crazy about him and who wouldn’t? The guy is so caring and giving, you can’t fake that and it shows.

Misha is also so patient, especially with him when he is drunk. Misha knows how he gets when he drinks. God help him, he becomes a sap when he is drunk and extra affectionate to boot. He had been texting Misha the whole day, teasing him about turning 41 and whining (Yes, whining, he can admit to that in his mind) about not being able to be together to celebrate. Misha hadn’t gotten annoyed, he responded to every text, God bless his soul. They usually talked on the phone as much as they could but with their schedules and trying to spend time with their families before going back to set and other responsibilities, texting was sometimes more convenient.

He never thought he would ever be comfortable with his sexuality. He still struggle with it but he has a strong support system. He always thought he was straight but in his early 20’s he started feeling curious about members of his own sex. But being raised by traditional and religious parents had influenced deeply the way he thought and his father’s approval has always been important to him. When he went backpacking across Europe with some friends he felt a sense of freedom he never had felt before. His friends were always supportive and never judged him. I think they suspected he was bisexual but never made fun of him or pushed him to tell them.

One night they went to a club and he was dancing. The dance floor was full and with the low lighting one could barely see who was next to you. The heat radiating from the bodies and the smells of many perfumes was intoxicating. He noticed this guy he first saw coming into the club and who had kept an eye on him ever since. He didn’t remember how it had happened but suddenly they were dancing sensually and touching each other; the next second they were kissing. His friends forgotten, he went with the guy to a hotel and the rest is history. He didn’t pursue a relationship with his European fling but he certainly learned to somewhat accept who he was even though he would never consider having an open same-sex relationship. His father would completely reject him as well as other family members and being bisexual or having any other type of sexual preference that wasn’t heterosexual was still frowned upon and severely judged. He couldn’t deal with any of that so he just stayed closeted and he thought it was fine, he didn’t need that part of him. He had other flings but nothing serious and since his career on Supernatural started he stopped having sex with men altogether. He didn’t want to risk his career and his family discovering his preferences.

God, the combination of being sleepy, drunk and tired made him temporarily turned into such an old man. But he missed Misha and Misha made him want to reminisce about the past. “I wish you were here”, he thought, turning on his side. He was facing Danneel who had fallen asleep not too long ago after a round of fantastic sex. He loved her so much; she was so caring, witty, weird and laid-back, “just like Misha” he though with a fond smile on his lips. “I must be weird too, to be attracted and in love with these two weird people” he said quietly to himself. He reached out to caress Danneel’s right arm; she was facing him, dead to the world with a contented expression on her face. He sighted and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then he turned on his back and looked at the ceiling.

He couldn’t sleep even though he was so tired. It was Misha’s fault, dammit, that asshole even manages to take away my sleep from afar, Jensen thought. He could feel the tug of a smile on the corner of his lips, the one he got when remembering something funny about his two weirdos. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, the time difference between here and L.A was two hours, and it was 12:35 AM here so that made it 10:35 PM in L.A. Almost Misha’s birthday, he thought with a bit of sadness. He wanted to celebrate with him but Misha was busy with his charity’s activities and Jensen wanted to spend time with Danneel and JJ before going back to recording. Danneel had her own work to do so it wasn’t possible to travel at this time to his chagrin. Misha and Vicky promised to come and visit in a week or so but birthdays were very important to him. Danneel had teased him nonstop for being “a pouting baby” according to her. He had then proceeded to pluck JJ out of her arms, stuck his tongue out and then stomped out of the room like a petulant child much to Danneel’s amusement.

He couldn’t help it okay! He just wanted to have his loved ones near and he was big on displaying affection; even though he wouldn’t do it in public or in front of people he didn’t know. Even though Dee had told him before, in a very amused toned that he didn’t do such a good job at hiding his affection when Misha was near. Danneel was such a cool and awesome woman. She was the one who called him out on his crush on Misha. She was so relaxed and calm about it, like it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t that she didn’t care or didn’t love him but she was this free spirit, so amazing. She was adventurous in every aspect. They have had threesomes before but they were of no consequence, it was about sexual enjoyment but not emotional attachment. He never thought when he met Misha that they would end up being in a polyamorous relationship. He didn’t even know what a polyamorous relationship was at the time. Danneel and Vicky hit it off right away, not in a sexual way but more in the way of a very good friendship. Those two talked about everything, too curious and open minded, sometimes making him blush with embarrassment.

Vicky was cool about accepting the relationship between him and Misha. Misha and Vicky had been in a relationship with Vicky’s best friend for years before Misha decided to bow out and Vicky remained in it. Vicky told him often how happy she was that Misha has found him. She has always believed that one person can't give you everything you need and want emotionally, and it was okay. Vicky told him she had never seen Misha happier. Danneel was supportive of their relationship as well. She herself had a short relationship with this guy but broke it off because the dude wanted her to get a divorce and be his exclusively. A polyamorous relationship was very serious, with rules and everything because of how delicate this type of relationship is and how it affects so many people. After all there were children involved and they were the priority. Jared was worried about it at first but Gen, who is a curious person as well, did her research and calmed him down. Also, by that time, Misha has been in our lives for years.

Jared and Jensen contrary to many of the “Wincest” fans out there were just the best of friends, no not friends, brothers. Having Jared’s approval was very important to him and he gave it, mind you with some apprehension at first but as time went by and he saw how happy it made him, Jared accepted it wholeheartedly. Our families (Danneel’s and his) don’t know and I don’t think they ever will, except for Misha’s mom and brother who are unreal. Vicky’s family knows about it but they don’t know with whom. He loves his career but one thing that saddens hi is how brutal being different can hurt a person’s change at succeeding. Fans can be supporting and caring but some can be hurtful, so he prefers to keep a very private life to protect the people he loves.

All that reminiscing had him falling asleep without his consent. He drifted off to a hazy dream. He doesn’t remember much when wakes up an hour later with a hard on that has him dripping in his boxers and his ass aching for a certain blue-eyed-cutie patootie’s cock. Remembering the nickname makes him smile, despite his aching cock and his hungry hole. He turns to look at Danneel who is still out as a light. He looks at the baby monitor to make sure JJ is okay. His baby girl is sleeping placidly, tightly gripping her favorite blanket (the one Misha and Vicky gave them as a present when JJ was born).

He sights and turns his head to the clock at his bedside table, it is 1:30 AM, still plenty of time to go jerk off and stick the generous sized hot pink vibrator Misha gave him as one of his birthday gifts last year. The fucker had taken him to a hotel the night before his birthday and had arranged for champagne, rose petals on the bed as well as in the massive bathtub (complete with bubbles and bath salts, yeah bath salts, so Misha) to be set up in one of the most expensive rooms of the hotel. They had arrived separately and had met at the lobby. Both of them had to wear disguises, if you can call it that to baseball caps and dark aviator glasses. It was such an unforgettable night and pre-birthday celebration; God, just remembering how Misha worshiped his body (open mouthed kisses, soft bites, his tongue soothing them and his long elegant fingers stretching him slowly and tortuously) and then using the vibrator to fuck him loose until he begged for Misha’s cock with tears in his eyes, makes him ached even more.

He got off the bed, looked at the clock and hurried to the bathroom. Jensen went to the linen closet and took out a towel, then went to one of the sink drawers and took out the vibrator which was carefully concealed in a black lacquer box. He took the vibrator out and caresses it; a small smile pulling at his lips and the sight of it making both his cock and ass throb. He then went to lie down on the towel he had spread out on the floor. Danneel was a deep sleeper so there was no chance she would wake up so he didn’t bother locking the door. Even if she wasn’t asleep he wouldn’t have locked it because she knew about the vibrator and what he did when his body was missing Misha. Yeah, she was amazing like that.

He already had the lube next to the towel, so he opened it and poured a generous amount on both hands. He stroked his cock twice from the base to head with one hand, the sensation so good he fought to swallow a moan. He then reached for his hole, caressing it with his lubed index finger, carefully circling his hole and then easing it slowly inside. He gasped, the sensation of stroking his cock and fingering himself making his eyes close in pleasure. With excitement left from the dream, the reminiscing of that day at the hotel, plus his actions now; he knew he wasn’t going to last long. This was fine with him because he wanted to text Misha exactly at midnight (L.A time). Jensen kept stroking his cock, pre-cum dripping freely from the head, moving his hand up and down the shaft at the same time he inserted his middle finger in his ass to join the other one already pumping his hole. He groaned at the sensation of his two fingers stretching him. He caressed the head of his cock and bit off a loud moan as his eyes closed.

He kept pumping his fingers rhythmically, in and out and started scissoring them. He thought of his fingers as Misha’s fingers and almost came when they found the spot that made him squirm. Misha loves making him desperate, making him squirm until he cries out and begs. God, he needed to fuck himself with that vibrator, right now. He took out his fingers and ached at the emptiness. Misha would have been covering him with kisses and licking his sweat off his neck if he was here. Thinking about his man drove him crazy with want. He reached for the vibrator and covered it with lube, leaving his cock alone for now. He bit his lips and swiped his tongue on his upper lip. Slowly he eased the vibrator into his hole, the burning sensation making him close his eyes. Misha would usually distract him with searing kisses to his mouth; kisses that stole his breath and made feel he was high on some kind of drug. Misha gave him a pleasure different from Danneel’s and he loved and enjoyed both. He always made sure to tell them. He never wanted to lose what they had.

The vibrator was finally inside of him. He took a breath and turned it on. “Fuck” he said quietly, biting a moan, keeping quiet was a feat when he felt so good. His nipples were hard and as he looked at them he thought of how Misha would kiss, lick and bite them. One time the little shit had sneaked a can of whipped cream into the hotel room Jensen was occupying while in Rome for the jib5 convention. He was so out of it and very distracted by a clever mouth and a delicious cock up his ass to notice Misha covering his nipples with said whipped cream. By the time he noticed, Misha was smiling wickedly at him, his eyes shining with mischief and love. Needless to say that the little fucker got away with it and the next day his nipples were very sensitive. It had felt so fucking good being devour by Misha like that but he would never admit it to his face. Of course, Jensen didn’t need to tell Misha because Misha knew Jensen’s body and unspoken thoughts freakishly well. “I swear am I loved by two overconfident assholes” he said to himself, panting, but with obvious fondness.

Jensen started stroking his cock with fervor and moving the vibrator with his right hand. He was so close, it felt so good. He closed his eyes and saw Misha’s face, smiling softly, those fucking stunning blue eyes looking at him adoringly. “You look so good Jay, so fucking sexy and gorgeous, fucking yourself for me” said imaginary Misha with a rough and wrecked voice. Jensen moaned somewhat loudly, the vibrator was hitting his prostate on point every time. Of course this fake cock couldn’t compare with Misha’s long and skillful one. He missed Misha’s hips trusting hard, slow and steady into him. He missed his hands stroking his cock and his mouth mouthing the head. He missed the shower of kisses Misha would drop on him while fucking him senseless. He missed the “fuck you are magnificent”, “your hole is so hot and good, welcoming my cock”, and especially the “I love you so much Jensen”. Misha said his name with a softness that made it sound sacred; it sounds cliché but it was true. Misha always kissed his face and neck, his ears and chest like it was the most important ritual. Those too blue eyes, framing that very attractive and gorgeous face disarmed him with one glance. God, he was so gone. No wonder the fans suspected something was going on. His feelings bled into Dean and in turn to Castiel.

He could feel his orgasm building, that tingling and hot feeling at the pit of his stomach. He kept pumping the vibrator in and out, stroking his cock with abandon. His eyes closed with the overwhelming sensations, almost rolling to the back of his head. He felt Misha’s hot breath by his left ear and heard his voice so clearly saying “come for me babe” in that indiarussian accent he liked so much. For a moment he thought Misha was really there with him. Jensen orgasm hit him like a storm. He came hard, swallowing a moan and gasping loudly. He had to close his eyes because he felt dizzy, like somehow he had spun for hours on end. He laid there on the floor, catching his breath, his eyes closed, his stomach covered with cum, and a vibrator up his ass. After a few minutes, he reached for the vibrator and turned it off. Then proceeded to clean his stomach and hands with the towel, put his boxers back on and then got up.

He threw the dirty towel in the hamper, and then went to the sink to wash the vibrator and his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, hair sticking up everywhere, pupils still dilated from what he could see with the low bathroom light. He was a bit sweaty and a blush covered his cheeks and neck. He felt so tired, sleepy and still a bit buzzed from all the beer he drank earlier in the day. He put away the vibrator after cleaning and drying it, and then turned off the bathroom light. Walking back to the bed, he looked at the clock; it was two minutes to midnight in L.A. He got into bed; Danneel’s back to him now, still sleeping like a log. He smiled fondly.

Jensen reached for his cell phone, his eyes almost closing, they felt so heavy. But he wasn’t going to sleep before sending Mish that text first. Danneel, JJ and him will call Misha later in the day to sing happy birthday to him. Of course, he will Skype Misha later, when he is on his own and sing ‘Angeles’ for him like every year since it was released. He can’t contain the smile that pulls at his lips. He didn’t compose the song, his friend Elliot did but when he read the lyrics he was astonished. The lyrics couldn’t be more personalized; it was as if his thoughts were being spoken out loud. He sings well but not professionally, even though, he had many musician friends invite him to sing with them as a guest. He would usually politely decline the invitations but he didn’t even wait for an invitation this time. He immediately told Elliot and Steve he wanted to sign this song. They were surprised at first at his adamant request but they thought nothing of it.

Danneel loved his singing and he always sang for JJ to get her to sleep when he was home. Misha also had a thing for his singing voice and enjoyed watching him play the guitar. If he had an accent kink for Misha’s Indiarussian or any other talk, Misha has a Jensen-guitar playing/singing kink. He smiled widely remembering the last time he sang for Misha. Singing ‘Angeles’ for Misha was one of his presents to him. Before, he used to buy Misha clothes, shoes or personalized jewelry but he kept losing the jewelry because Misha is an airhead sometimes. The clothes, he would only wear when he went to conventions or when he was with Jensen. He said he preferred Jensen to take them off for him (not that he was complaining). So that’s why for the past few years, he had donated a substantial amount of money to Random Acts on Misha’s birthday instead of buying him things. Misha was always so grateful and happy, blinding him with that adorable crinkled smile of his. That smile was worth every penny.

His eyes were heavy lidded and he yawned almost too loudly. He opened his text message app and started writing. “Happy birthday Mish, I hope you have a blast on this very special day. I am sorry I can’t be with you to celebrate. Danneel was also bummed that we couldn’t be with you. We will call later but I just wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday. How does it feel to be an old man babe? 41 is old, no? I need the 41 year old you to fuck me so bad ;) Love you Dmitri!” after he was done he pressed the send button, but it wasn’t the send button, it was a blue button that said tweet. Oh fuck! He abruptly sat up and looked at the little screen. He had tweeted his text. No, that wasn’t it. He had tweeted not texted, fucking hell! He was breathing hard, his eyes now rounder than flying saucers. "Fuck, fuckity fuck” he said almost too loudly. Danneel stirred but otherwise kept sleeping. No, no, no he had to fix this soon. Nobody would have noticed his tweet he thought optimistically. It was in the middle of the night and he didn’t post much on his twitter, so people wouldn’t be looking at his page often right? Yeah, he thought, everything will be fine if I erase it now. He had to wake up Danneel and she will help.

“Dee” he said shaking his wife awake. “Dee, wake up baby” he said again, shaking her more urgently. Danneel groaned and opened her eyes, looked at him with squinty eyes, looking annoyed as hell. She had always enjoyed her sleep, he thought fondly. “What?” she asked with a low voice, cracked with disuse. He looked at her mortified and shoved his cell into her hands where his twitter page was opened. She looked at him with a curious look and then looked at the screen. Her face lighted up with amusement and confusion. Danneel looked at him trying to bite the smile from her lips. “Don’t smile, it isn’t funny Dee, just help me get rid of it before the whole world reads it” he said with desperation. Danneel finally laughed, covering her mouth, trying not to wake up JJ with her hearty laughter. He pouted and glared at her. She was such a little shit sometimes. After laughing for a few minutes and taking time to calm down, she looked at him fondly. “Sorry Jay but this is just too funny and cute” she said reaching out for his arm and caressing it. He sighted and ran trembling finger through his already messed up hair.

“Help me fix it please, Dee” Jensen said in a serious tone. Danneel sat up and started fiddling with his twitter. Meanwhile he was nervously biting his nails. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his feelings or ashamed of what he had with Misha but it wasn’t beneficial for anyone involved if it got out that they were living in a polyamorous relationship. Society sadly was not willing or ready to accept it. It was frustrating and hurtful but the most important thing was that the people whose opinion he cared the most were supportive and happy for them.

“Done” Danneel said triumphantly with a smile handing him his cell back. “Is gone? Forever? Nobody can read it anymore?” he asked expectantly. She smile softly at him with a mix of sadness and caressed his face. “I erased it but things in social networks move fast. When I looked at it there were over a hundred retweets and likes and plenty of comments too” she said with a steady voice. “Fuck, I am so stupid” he said bringing his hands up to cover his face. "Hey” Dee said moving closer and pulling his hands from his face. “Don’t say that okay! It was an honest mistake and it was sweet. We can just say someone hacked your account temporarily and that’s that. I will even tweet about it, so don’t worry baby” Danneel said kissing his frown away. He was so lucky, he thought, to have such an amazing wife and best friend. He smiled weakly at her and thanked her with a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you Dee, what would I do without you?” Jensen said caressing her soft brown hair. She smiled and looked at him with tenderness, “That goes both ways baby”. They both smiled at each other but were startled by Taylor Swift’s Shake it off ring tone coming from his cell. Yeah, he liked that girl, she was good little songwriter, sue him. When he looked at the screen a picture of Misha covered his screen (it was one of the pictures from the magazine cover he did a couple of months ago) he looks extremely handsome in those pictures. Weirdly enough, pictures usually don’t do him justice. He is stunning; a gorgeous man in person but it can’t usually be caught in pictures. Those blue eyes can hypnotize a blind person, he thought. He looked at Danneel somewhat alarmed and he could see a worried expression on her face. It was very late at night to call, unless it was an emergency. He though the worse and immediately answered the call.

“Mish? You okay? Is everyone okay?” he asked without letting Misha speak. Misha immediately noticed his panicked tone of voice and hurried to sooth it away. "Yes, we are fine, don’t worry” he answered in that pleasant voice of his, a bit rough with sleep. He had put the cell on speaker so Dee could hear as well. “Okay”, he answered. “Can we Skype just for a bit?” Misha asked tentatively. He looked at Danneel a bit concerned and confused. Danneel just shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine” he answered. "I will call back in a few seconds” Misha responded and then hanged up. Danneel and he didn’t even have time to speak before the phone was ringing again with a Skype call. He answered immediately and reached to his side table to turn on the lamp light. Both Danneel and he squinted as the bright light illuminated the room.

He smiled as soon as he saw Misha, his hair sticking up every which way; sex-hair the fans called it. He looked very good even as sleepy and tired as he seemed. Misha always overworked himself. The little asshole wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, the nerve! “Hey Misha” Dee said smiling softly. “Hey Dee, sorry to wake you up” Misha answered with an equally pleasant smile. His heart swelled at the exchange; he was so blessed to have these two beautiful and amazing people in his life. "No, don’t worry. I was up already, Jay woke me up” she answered with a smile. Misha smiled and reached for something behind him. He was sitting on his bed. Vicky seemed to be sleeping next to him. She slept like a log too according to Misha.

“Happy birthday Mish” Jensen said softly with a smile on his lips. Misha smiled that beautiful, blinding and sweet smile that always melted his heart. The one with the eyes and nose crinkles, his personal favorite. “Thank you Jensen” he answered softly, looking at him with blue eyes too bright and blue to be real. Danneel leaned on Jensen and smiled at Misha, then said “Happy birthday Misha, I hope you enjoy this day. We miss you”. “Thank you Dee, we miss you all as well” Misha answered warmly. "Misha, aren’t you going to ask Jensen what drug he was under when he twitted that message?” asked a very sleepy Vicky with a teasing and amused tone of voice. Danneel burst out laughing, followed by Vicky.  
Misha was trying to contain his laughter but his shaking shoulders gave him away. Jensen groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. Misha looked positively happy and entertained, not a bit of concern marring his face. "How did you see it? I was meant to text it to you but…” he groaned again. “Danneel erased the damn thing, how did you found it?” he asked bewildered. Misha chuckled and looked up from the cell he was fiddling with and said with amusement, “Nothing escapes Twitter and definitely not Tumblr babe”. A few seconds later, Danneel’s cell pinged with a text message notification. It was a picture of Jensen’s twitter message and a bunch of comments on Tumblr. He groaned loudly, “fucking social media” he said, immediately followed by bursts of laughter from the two assholes he was in love with and one amazing Victoria Vantoch.


End file.
